The Kirk Amendments
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Having the childhood he had, Jim didn't want any of his crew's kids to go through the same. With some pushing, and the use of his name and history, he changes Starfleet's policy. His crew bring their families on board. Joanna McCoy Demora Sulu and David Marcus.
1. Chapter 1

Kirk stood on a stage at a pedestal, in front of a crowd dressed in a mix of formal uniforms, suits and gowns. He fixed his gaze above the crowd and allowed his posture to give a confidence that he wasn't quite sure he felt. The speech he was giving was to commemorate the first official voyage of the Enterprise.  
Once the formalities of his speech, the things all Captains have to say when giving speeches about their ships and first voyages, Jim gave an announcement that only very few people, crew or otherwise, had known about. The Enterprise had been redesignated as well as repaired. A new deck had been added. Jim was pleased to get to say, "The Enterprise is to be Starfleet's very first Family Ship, due to a change in the policy. The Kirk Amendments allows crew members to bring their families aboard so children of single parents don't grow up without truly knowing their parent." Jim's eyes locked with his mother's in the crowd. She was smiling a watery smile. He returned it. "This will also allow spouses aboard. New jobs have been created upon the ship, such as school teachers, day careers, there's a bar and a restaurant. Child-friendly facilities such as a soft play area have been added. Which means that, even if the families are not strictly Starfleet personnel, everyone will have a role to play on board." Jim grinned wide, his false confidence having become real confidence somewhere between the formalities and meeting his mother's eyes.  
The crowd had erupted into cheers. Jim could hear people crying. His eyes locked with his mother's again and she nodded. Her lips formed the word 'proud'. "Jimbo gets my vote!" A voice cried above the crowd. It sounded like Sam. Jim's grin widened.


	2. Chapter 2

When the ceremony was over, Hikaru returned to his temporary accommodation, 'fleet provided as his home was Yorktown not Earth. He dropped his bag, containing little more than some spare clothes, at the door and rushed towards the computer. He needed to call Ben. Calls to Yorktown took a couple of seconds to connect so Hikaru sat watching the Federation insignia for far longer than he wanted. Eventually, for it felt like an eternity to the impatient man, his husband appeared on the screen. "Hey," Ben said. Hikaru smiled. Ben had Demora on his lap and was holding the four year old's arm so she could wave. "Demora say Hi to Daddy!" Ben's tone was light, happiness colouring his words. Hikaru tried to appreciate the absolutely adorable image before him, but he couldn't keep in his news. The Captain's words were floating around in his head making hard to focus on anything else.  
"Dada!" Demora exclaimed, happily giving an approximation of a wave. She hadn't stopped calling him Dada. Ben was Papa and Hikaru was Dada.  
"Family ship!" Hikaru blurted out.  
"Wow, 'Karu," Ben said, letting go of their daughter's arm. "Use your big boy words! You're as bad as little Dem here."  
Hikaru took a deep breath and attempted to explain. "The Enterprise," he said. "It's a family ship. There's a school, a daycare and- and everything!"  
"You mean-"  
"YES!" Hikaru interrupted. "You can join me out here! We don't have to be separated!" Hikaru's eyes were alight, an almost dopey smile spread across his face.  
"Oh," Ben said. His face breaking out into a huge grin. "You hear that Dem? We can join Daddy on his space ship!"  
"We going space?" Demora asked.  
"That's right sweetie," Hikaru said. "You're coming out into space with me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once the repairs and refit were completed on the Enterprise, Hikaru requested to speak to the Captain. Once in Jim's ready room Hikaru asked for a detour to Yorktown.  
Jim watched his helmsman. "Any reason? Or is it a request for shore leave?"  
"Not shore leave, I'd like to get to that exploring now," Hikaru said with a cheeky smile. "Actually, my husband and I have filed for family lodgings on the ship under the Kirk Amendments, sir."  
Jim's face lit up, his blue eyes glittering. "I didn't know you had a family, Sulu," He said, his town inquisitive.  
"You never asked," Hikaru said, his smile widening.  
"Tell me about them," Jim asked, the serious business concluded with Kirk sending the request to Starfleet command, his Captain mask falling. So Hikaru told his friend, not his Captain for the moment, about his family. When he spoke of Ben his eyes would shine and any mention of Demora caused a smile to spread across his face.  
It took 24 hours for the detour to be accepted, but it did get accepted. Jim was sat in the Captain's Chair on the bridge when the message came through. "Mr Chekov," He said, turning his chair slightly in the 17 year old's direction. "Set a course for Yorktown."  
"Aye sir."  
"Warp 5 Mr Sulu, we rendezvous in Yorktown in 26 hours. We've been offered 3 days shore leave to allow for an accommodation change."  
"Warp 5 sir," Hikaru said, a grin on his face.  
When Yorktown came into visual range just over a day later, Hikaru couldn't stop smiling. For at least the last half hour, he had been whistling happily and his bright mood had spread amongst the bridge crew for Alpha shift. From there it had spread to the rest of the ship. By the time they had docked in Yorktown, the whole ship was in high spirits. Once cleared for departure, the crew fled through the opened doors from the docking bay. Hikaru thought it was like the final bell at the end of a school day. Unfortunately for the kids on board, that analogy did not hold true. The school day had only just begun. However, the class was to have a tour of Yorktown for a field trip.  
The moment Hikaru cleared the doors he was looking for his husband. Ben had promised to meet him at the arrival gate. Where was he? "Dada!" That was Demora! Where-?  
"Hikaru!" Ben yelled. "Over here!" Hikaru turned around and smiled. His family were there.  
"Hey baby girl!" Hikaru said as he approached, Demora running to meet him. "Did you miss Daddy?"  
Demora nodded, reaching out to her dada. "Shall we go finish packing?"  
"We have three days," Hikaru said. "Let's go have lunch and then we'll go to a park!"  
"Yeah, let's go to a park!" Demora agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours before the crew were due back on the ship, the Sulus gathered their things. Most of the house would be staying as it was, this would still be their home for shore leave, but they were taking most of their clothes, a few valuables and, apparently, the entire contents of Demora's room. Which came as no surprise to her fathers.  
The packed everything onto an antigrav transport wagon and made their way to the docks. Scotty met them in dock 4, where the Enterprise had been docked. The scotsman took an instant shine to the little girl. "Who's this wee lassie?" He asked, crouching in front of the child.  
"Dem-ra!" Demora tried to say her own name, but she hadn't quite gotten the hang of it.  
Hikaru laughed at her attempt.  
"This is our daughter, Demora," Hikaru said laying an arm around his husbands waist and ruffling the 4 year old's hair.  
"Beautiful name," Scotty said, pushing himself back up. "I suppose you'll be wanting these transporting to your new quarters?"  
"New?" Hikaru asked.  
"Dinna ye kno'?" Scotty said. "Ye've been moved to family quarters." At the look on Hikaru's face, Scotty added. "Chekov and I already moved ye stuff down. All ya gotta do now is set it up!" He smiled at Dermora. "I betcha the little one'll want to help."  
"Thanks Scotty!" Hikaru said, smiling. "And yeah, the new quarters it is, I suppose. Er-" Hikaru paused as he turned towards the ship. With his posture becoming hesitant, he twisted towards Scotty. "Where are our quarters?"  
Scotty chuckled, patting Demora on the head. She scowled. "Deck 3," He said, gesturing in the vague direction of what the Sulu men assumed was Deck 3. "Room 12 or just look for the one labeled 'Sulu family'."  
"Thanks Scotty," Hikaru repeated before leading the way down to Deck 3.  
When they arrived on Deck 3, Hikaru instantly noticed that the doors were spaced further apart than on the regular crew decks. "Okay, Dem," he said crouching down in front of his daughter and taking her hands. "Can you count to 12?"  
"Yes!" She exclaimed happily and began to count. "1, 2, 3-"  
"Woah!" Hikaru said, once she had successfully reached the desired number. "That's great sweetie. How about we make it more challenging?" Demora nodded, her hair bouncing around her head. "Can you see the numbers on these doors?" He pointed to room 1.  
"Yeah," Demora said, already looking for door 2.  
"We need to find door 12," Ben said crouching next to his husband. "Can you do that?" She nodded again before running off calling the numbers back to her dad's as she went. Ben and Hikaru followed her at a far more sedate pace, both with stupidly happy grins on their faces.  
The room was fairly spacious there was a table with 3 chairs, a desk on the other side of the room, a sofa and an arm chair. Off of the first room came three doors, one to the right and two to the left. THe door on the right was the bathroom. It was a fairly standard room as far as bathrooms on the Enterprise went, with a shower, a sink, a little work top space and a toilet. Demora went to open the doors to the other two rooms. As was expected, the rooms were bedrooms. The first room had a small double bed and two wardrobes, one already filled with gold uniforms and Hikaru's casual clothes. The other room had a single bed, a chest of draws and a child sized desk. "Well, I guess this room is your's Hikaru," Ben joked.  
"Papa, don't be silly," Demora said. "This is my room!" She dumped her bag on the desk and then climbed up onto the bed. "When do we unpack?"  
"How about you and Papa do that while I'm on shift when we leave?" Hikaru suggested.  
"Okay Dada, that makes sense."


	5. Chapter 5

Bones had gotten a call. It wasn't a happy call. It wasn't a call he ever wanted to receive. And yet, it was a call he had wanted from the day of his messy divorce.  
He was being summoned to Earth. He was being given custody of Joanna. The reason was what gave him pause.  
Jocelyn had broken four bones, both legs in different places and one of her arms in two places, she had some serious head trauma and had sprained her wrist in a fall. This fall had been indirectly Joanna's fault. The little girl had left a toy monster truck at the top of the stairs, this particular truck had a doll strapped to the roof and the broken off head of a toy horse attached to the bonnet, which Jocelyn had not seen. Jo was in quite serious trouble with her mother, fortunately for the 8 year old her mother was not capable of looking after her. This did not mean she would go unpunished.  
With his placement on the Enterprise, out in space, Leonard would not have, ordinarily, been considered for custody and custody would have fallen to Jocelyn's parents. Entirely thanks to Jim and the amendments he had facilitated, Bones got custody of his little girl and she was going to live with him.  
Until the Enterprise could get back to Earth, Jo was being looked after by Starfleet's care program. Leonard needed to fill out some custody paperwork and inform Starfleet of his daughter joining him. He did both of these in the three hours it took for the Enterprise to reach Earth, ("Surely Starfleet's care program isn't worth risking the ship, Captain. They can look after a little girl just fine," Scotty had complained.) as Jim had pushed the engines to get there due to his own bad experience with Starfleet's care program (which he may have been planning on tackling next).  
"Come in Enterprise," A communications officer said as they contacted the ship after it had achieved standard orbit around the Earth. "This is Starfleet Command."  
"Enterprise here," Uhura said. "We read you Command."  
"Doctor McCoy's presence is requested in the Child Care ward. Miss McCoy is refusing to cooperate."  
"Inform them that the Doctor and I will be beaming down shortly," Jim told Uhura. He then commed Leonard. "Dr McCoy to the transporter room." With that said, Jim marched towards the turbolift. Throwing a "Mr Spock, you have the conn," over his shoulder as he went.  
He met Bones in the transporter rooms, half expecting some complaint to come from the Doctor. When no such complaint came from his friend, Jim was slightly shocked. That is, until he saw the determination set on his friend's face. "You've got this, Bones!" Jim said, before he took his place on the transporter pad.  
"Energise," Bones said, squaring his shoulders.  
The ward was grey. The walls were grey. The carpets were grey. The seating was grey. Everything was grey. Bones cringed and glanced at Jim. "No wonder you didn't like this place," He said.  
"Easy place to dislike," Jim agreed. "Sam hated it."  
The reception desk, that they were just approaching, held what was apparently the only colour in the whole building; a bright green 'WELCOME!' banner. If it wasn't for his medical blue and Jim's command gold uniforms, and that awful banner, the place could've been a 20th century film. Jim's gold uniform, blonde hair and blue eyes easily made him the brightest thing present.  
"Leonard McCoy," Bones said to the receptionist. "Here for Joanna McCoy."  
"Dr McCoy!" The woman exclaimed, glancing up from a grey PADD and running her hands down a grey uniform. Her exclamation seemed almost like a thank you sent to the gods for allowing the crops to grow and seasons to change. "Joanna's belongings have been gathered from her mother's house and are ready to transport to the Enterprise. If you could just sign here." She handed him a PADD and pointed at the line. It was a form to sign Joanna out of the facility and officially in his care. He grabbed the stylus and scrawled his signature. "Right this way!" The receptionist sounded frazzled and Jim was sure the signing out process never went this quickly when he was a kid. It didn't take him long to realise why the process was so completely painless. Coming from somewhere down the hall they were traversing, Jim could hear the cries of an 8 year old girl. She was screaming and crying and Jim could absolutely tell that this was Bones's kid.  
The closer they got to a door marked as J McCoy the louder the screaming got. Bones reached the door first and it slid open with a hiss. "Jo?" he said as he stepped inside.  
"Dad!" The 8 year old cried out as she threw herself across the room. "Mom doesn't want to see me!" She had tears in her eyes. "They won't let me have my monster truck and they took away the hypo you gave me!"  
"It's okay Darlin'. You're coming with me and your Uncle Jimmy," Leonard said as he prised his daughter from his legs and knelt down in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and leveled his eyes with hers. "Your Mom had an accident and she can't look after you, anymore. So you can either stay here-" She shook her head tears forming in her eyes and a pleading look thrown at Jim. The look caused Jim to throw his own look at Bones.  
"Don't leave me here!" Joanna cried, forcing her way past her father's arms and throwing her own around his neck.  
"Or," Bones started again, wrapping his daughter up in his arms. "You can come live with me on the Enterprise."  
"Please?" She pleaded, tightening her arms around her father's neck. "Please can I come with you?"  
"Of course you can darlin'," Bones said, running a hand through Joanna's hair. "I can even get your hypo back." When he tried to get her to let go so they could leave, Jo wouldn't loosen her grip. Leonard just shrugged, repositioned his arms so one was underneath her and gripped Jim's wrist with the other. He hauled himself to his feet and Jo's legs wrapped around him.  
They left the building and Jim contacted the ship to beam them back aboard. "Scotty gathered up Jo's stuff, Bones."  
Unfortunately, setting up the McCoys would be a lot harder than setting up the Sulus. As CMO, Bones was required to live in or near sick bay. The CMO was the only Doctor on call 24/7 and having them anywhere else would be counterintuitive. With this in mind, Scotty was enlisted to redesign and refit the CMO's quarters so they were suitable for a single father with a little girl. Until Scotty could complete his refit, the McCoys camped in a private room in sick bay.  
As Leonard had promised, he returned Jo's toy hypo as soon as her things had been brought up. The Monster Truck was also unpacked, although it was not to be removed from the room they had commandeered.  
When Scotty's redesign had been completed, Bones and Joanna packed everything they had in the private room back into Jo's boxes. The first room hadn't changed much it still held little more than a desk, although there was now a sofa as well. The wall splitting the front room from the bedroom had changed. It used to hold one door, now there were three. The one furthest to the left clearly led into Bones's bathroom, which upon exploration, had not changed. The second, which appeared to be where the only door used to be, led into a room with child sized furniture that was half the size of the bedroom that used to be there. Joanna told her father to put the box he was carrying down by the bed. Bones assumed the last door led to his bedroom and started to help his daughter unpack.


	6. Chapter 6

Joanna and Bones took a few days to settle into their new arrangement (once they were actually in their rooms) before enrolling her into the school. There weren't many kids on the ship just yet, not enough for a proper school anyway, so they were split into two classes regardless of age. The school almost took a Vulcan curriculum with its focus on the individual rather than the group. There was the Alpha Shift Class and the Beta Shift Class. Jo was put into the Alpha Shift Class.  
On her first day, Joanna met a girl who was half her age. "Hi," the little girl said.  
"Hey," Jo said as she put her bag down under the desk she had been assigned.  
"I'm Dem," the girl said. "I'm 4 and a half."  
"Nice to meet you," Jo said. "I'm Jo."  
Despite their age difference, Joanna grew to enjoy Demora's company. It was rather hard not to, the younger girl was very positive and always talked about joining Starfleet when she was older 'just like Dada'.  
"Jo!" Demora said before class started one day. "You wanna come to my birthday party?"  
"Sure," Joanna said, surprising herself with the fact she actually did want to go.  
"Great!" Demora gave her a toothy grin.  
After Demora's 5th birthday party, Jo and Dem started to spend time with each other outside of school. Often the two girls would be found wandering the family decks, spending time in the soft play area and in the park together. When it was half term, or the school was closed due to some ship wide emergency (Most of the school staff also worked in other departments), Ben, Hikaru, Leonard or both if the Sulus (if shifts allowed) would look after Joanna and Demora. It most often fell to Ben to look after the girls and he found Joanna to be a delight to look after.  
"Fuck," Joanna said. "Dammit. No Dem that isn't where that goes."  
"Sorry."  
Except that is, for her apparent lack of a filter for swearing. For an 8 year old, the girl could really swear.


	7. Chapter 7

With the Enterprise being submerged, things weren't running exactly the way anyone expected them to be. The CMO and Captain off running galavanting through the woods of a strange planet to distract the locals, the First Officer hanging from a rope into a volcano (Okay, whose idea was it to put the VULCAN in a VOLCANO? Vulcan is the god of Volcanoes...), and the pilot and communications officer in the shuttle above also made things difficult.

Ben would have been left with Jo and Dem, except he had gotten a very contagious virus and was currently in isolation. Instead, Christine was looking after the girls.

Most of the children on board were absolutely fascinated by looking out of the windows that usually show stars and seeing vast quantities of water instead. Joanna and Demora were no exception to this rule. They were sat at Dr McCoy's desk colouring. Jo had her toy hypo sat next to her and the exact same concentrating face that her father pulls when sat in that very spot going over medical records and filling out paperwork. Christine thought it was adorable. Occasionally, the girls eyes would drift to the window and a look of awe would flare on their faces before their attention drifted back to their colouring.

Scotty, however, was not fascinated by the water. He was stressed. Everytime he looked out the windows he got more stressed. The more time the Enterprise was underwater the more stressed he got. It wasn't helping anyone.

After some time, in which Jo and Dem had switched from colouring to playing a game (Christine gathered that Jo was a doctor and Dem had been injured on an away mission), a dripping wet Dr McCoy came sprinting into the sickbay still wearing his silver and blue wet suit. "Dad!" Joanna said, as she looked up from the bandage she was tying around Demora's arm. "Are we going back to space yet?"

"Not just yet, Darlin'," Bones said, grabbing a first aid kit from the rack behind his desk. "Uncle Jimmy has just done something damn stupid to save your Uncle Spock."  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to call him Uncle Spock?" Jo asked, letting go of the now tied bandage.

"You can call him whatever you want," McCoy said. "You can call him Uncle Spock if you want to, but not to his face."

"But Mom said I shouldn't say something unless I can say it to their face."

"That's true," Bones agreed. "But, in this case, it'll only be so long before you can call him Uncle Spock to his face."

"Oh," Jo said, before deciding to go back to colouring.

"Where's Dada?" Demora asked.

"He's still on the shuttle," Bones said, ruffling Demora's hair. "Don't worry though. He'll be here for you soon."

Just as her Dad had said, it was long before Joanna was seeing stars again out of the window. If she had read the stars correctly, that was part of her homework, the were heading back to Earth.

"Hey girls!" Jim said as he entered the office, still wearing the wetsuit and dripping whereas her father had changed as soon as he could. "Jojo, you wanna come call my brother with me?" Her Uncle Jimmy had told her that Uncle Sam had a kid he was just a few years younger than she was and that she could meet him soon. She'd met Sam once when Jim had dragged her and her Dad to Iowa when he had heard that Sam was visiting. Sam, who had come by to visit their mom (who wasn't even there), had a pleasant surprise when he got to meet up with his brother. At first, he had thought that Jim and Bones were a couple. He soon realised they weren't (it may have been when Jim started talking about Spock).

Peter hadn't been there as he had some kind of illness. He'd stayed home with Aurelan. Peter appeared first when Jim's call was answered. "Hello," The little boy said.

"Hey Pete," Jim greeted. "Your Dad about?"

"Yeah, I'll get him." Peter was small for his age, or so Jo thought, and he didn't really talk to her much. Uncle Jimmy said that was because he was shy, but she didn't like it. Uncle Jimmy and Uncle Sam had also both told her off for swearing. It wasn't long before the little girl was bored of the conversation and turned to Jim.

"Can I go play with Dem now?"

"Okay, Joey-Jo," Jim said. Jo scowled at him. She jumped down from her seat and left to find her friend.

"I don't think she likes that name Jim," She heard Sam say.


End file.
